


The Prodigal Son

by MurderouslyAdorkable



Series: Broken Home & Broken Hearts [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Dark Harry, F/F, F/M, Gen, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-07-26 18:54:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7586029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurderouslyAdorkable/pseuds/MurderouslyAdorkable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six Weeks Ago, Henry Mills jumped into the Darkness to save both of his mothers from that fate. Now Regina and Emma must figure out a way to work together to save him, while fighting their own inner demons. Sequel to "When Swans Cry".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Never Tame Your Demons But Always Keep ‘Em On a Leash

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: If you want to know how Henry became the Dark One you can read “When Swans Cry” but it’s not necessary. There are only three things you need to know before reading this. 1. During Gold and Issac’s curse Emma sort of revealed that she was in love with Regina and they kissed in the cave. 2. After the curse broke Emma and Regina talk and admit their feelings, agreeing to break up with their current partners. Emma is successful. But for Regina… 3. Everything changes when it’s Henry and not the Savior that throws himself into the Darkness to save her. A note on singing Henry: it’s slightly based on the demon from Fallen, but instead of singing “Time is on My Side” by the Rolling Stones, Henry sings it all. And finally, yes, Tigerlily makes an appearance. 
> 
> Acknowledgements: I would like to thank the lovely lady that beta'ed this for me. And FallingStar134 for giving me the title for this fict. You rock, dude. And I'm all for us being Dark Henry Writing Buddies. It's been insanely fun talking to you about this fict and yours. I'd also like to thank Wolf Stevens for reading it and giving me her thoughts on it. And lastly I'd like to thank anyone on the FB SwanQueen Fanfiction Page that said I should write this. Without them this would just be a fun thought that never became this first chapter.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, or whatever the hell else. They belong to Disney, ABC etc, etc, I claim no rights to copyrighted material, and this story is purely for entertainment purposes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The New Dark One has risen. And Regina and Emma falls into old habits in the face of their failure.

_“Fairy tales do not tell children evil exists. Children already know the evil exists. Fairy tales tell children the evil can be destroyed.”  
_ **—** G. K. Chesterton (Paraphrased)

* * *

**Henry (Six Weeks Ago)**

 

_Blackness._

_Living darkness._

_Thick, inky, perpetual night. It had no beginning, no ending. Just darkness. As if there nothing else existed. As if there was nothing that would come before or after it._

_Only darkness._

_Forever darkness._

_His heart pounded painfully in his chest. He struggled for air as the Darkness filled his lungs, permeated his skin,  burned through his veins, and stained his soul. It felt like drowning, each spec of light within him enveloped by darkness. It scared him but the Darkness devoured his fear._

_He called for his mothers and when that didn't work, he cried for anyone to save him. But the Darkness told him that no one was coming. He was alone. He'd always be alone. And as tears rolled down his cheeks, the Darkness ate his despair like it was its favorite meal._

_**“Do not be frightened, Little Prince,”** the Darkness whispered to him. **“For you are now the thing that shadows fear. You are darkness made flesh. You are the Dark One. The sooner you accept it, the better off you'll be.”**_

_“No,” he vowed, resolutely. “I'll never accept the Darkness.”_

_**“You will,”** it replied. **“No one can resist forever. You'll embrace the Darkness, Little Prince. Just like everyone else. Because eventually they all give in. The temptation of power and dark magic always proves to be too great to resist.”**_

_“That's not me. I'm not like the others.”_

**_“No, Henry. You aren't. That's why you were chosen.”_ **

 

**Regina (Present Day)**

 

“What are you guys doing here?” The dwarf punctuated his question with a loud sneeze.

They were all standing in Granny's dinner, dressed strangely. As Regina looked around at the stunned and confused faces she realized that no one had a clue how or why they were here.

“What happened?” Mary Margaret asked.

Her Prince stated the obvious. “We're back.”

“Bloody hell,” the pirate breathed.

Regina's brow furrowed in deep thought, trying to work this out. “This doesn't make any sense. We were just walking into Camelot.”

“What the hell are we wearing?” Leroy asked, turning to his fellow dwarf. “Sneezy, what happened? How long were we gone?”

“Six weeks,” his compatriot replied.

“What?” Regina asked, though she already had an idea what caused this. Having lived through a Dark Curse or two herself, this had Dark Magic written all over it.

“Our memories… they're gone.” Again David offered an obvious observation.

“Again?” Mary Margaret asked to no one in particular.

“Where's Henry?” At least Emma knew what was important.

Regina heard something… someone humming. But as she looked around she couldn't find it's source.

 

_"Look at these people – amazing how sheep’ll show up for the slaugh-ter;  
No one condemning - you lined up like lemmings, you led to the wa-ter." _

 

Others heard it too and soon they were all searching for the singer. They didn't have to search long as the doors to the dinner whooshed open and a cold breeze cut through the rising tension like butter. And there was Henry, dressed in all black; a simple uniform, slacks with a overcoat that had a high collar, and riding boots.

He looked at the sea off terrified faces with a sinister grin. And that's when she noticed his eyes. They weren't a sparkling green anymore but a torrent of orange, yellow, and blood red. As he stepped forward his skin shimmered with little flecks of gold under the moonlight.

He had yet to address them and just continued with his song.

 

 _“Why can’t they see what I see? Why can’t they hear the lies?_  
_Maybe the fee’s too pricey for them to realize, your disguise is… slipping,_  
_I think you’re slipping…”_

 

“Henry?” Emma called to him. “What happened to you?”

“Isn't it obvious?” their son replied with a sneer. “You went to Camelot to get the darkness out of me. And you failed.”

Sneezy interrupted Henry with a giant sneeze and the teenager regarded him with a curious tilt of his head, as he just noticed the dwarf was wearing Emma’s red leather jacket. “What the hell are you supposed to be?”

He doesn’t wait for a response before turning him into stone. Emma surges forward but with another wave of his hand the Savior is rendered immobile.

The action triggered gasps from the room. But Henry seemed unphased. In fact he reveled in their fear, continuing his song as he tormented the others.

 

 _“Now that your savior is still as the grave you’re beginn-ing to fear me,_  
_Like cavemen fear thunder – I still have to wonder, Can you really hear me?_  
_I bring you pain, the kind you can’t suffer quietly._  
_Fire up your brain, remind you inside you’re rioting_  
_Society is… slipping… Everything’s slipping… away…”_

 

Regina had seen as much as she could stomach. "Henry, stop. That's enough.”

“Or what?” he challenged.

“Or I'll be forced to use the dag-…” Regina reached for the Dark One’s dagger at her side, only to find it undeniably absent.

“Looking for this?” Henry inquired, producing the dagger seemingly out of thin air, as thunder clapped in the distance. “Nobody's gonna touch this dagger but me. Now, for what you all did to me…” He unfroze Emma with another flick of his hand. “You're about to be punished.”

“Henry,” the Savior called to him.”Why are you doing this?”

“Because…” Henry explained. “I am the Dark One.”

He didn't vanish in a puff of smoke. But instead erupted in blue flames that burned his visage away until he was gone. Leaving behind only a haunting smile that lingered long after he departed but it too faded into the ether.

 

**Henry (Six Weeks Ago)**

 

_When the Darkness finally gave way to the light, it hurt his eyes. It burned, seared his retinas like flanks steaks in a salt block fondue. He groaned, covering his face until his vision slowly readjusted to a world of Light and Dark._

_Regardless of what the Darkness had whispered to him, Henry Daniel Mills still felt like himself. He was the son of the former Evil Queen and the Savior. He was Snow White and Prince Charming’s grandson. And he was the Author. He loved comics. He believed in heroes. He believed in the power of goodness. He still… believed. But as strongly as he felt himself, solid and true, he felt the Darkness scratching at the back of his mind, like it was being held back by a dam, a partition within himself. Just waiting for him to lower the floodgates and let the Darkness flow._

_When he finally dared to open his eyes what he saw shocked him. He was standing in a lush forest. The scent of greenery hung in the air. He could hear the rush of running water in the distance, but what shocked him was that he could also feel the earth beneath him. Not just the earth, but this world’s energy, it’s spirit. It hummed with magic, calling to him._

_“I’m in the Enchanted Forest.”_

_**“Very astute, Little Prince,”** a voice sounded from behind him. **“Very astute, indeed.”**_

_He turned to find a dark haired man with piercing icy blue eyes, ghostly pale skin, and a devilish smirk. He was wearing light armor, colored bronze and green. The only thing that was missing was his horned helm and - no, this wasn’t him._

_“You’re not real. Not even in my world.”_

_**“Alas, no,”** the dark haired man said. _

_“What are you?” Henry asked._

_**“I am a great many things, my Little Prince,”** he replied. **“I am something most cannot even begin to conceive. Primordial Darkness. Beyond evil. Beyond sin. You can’t see the Darkness, Little Prince. But I am everywhere. In every drop of hate. In every act of evil. No matter how big or how small. In the hearts of every villain. In the hearts of both of your mothers. But for you, I am the voice in your head, the Dark One's powers inside you, inside all the Dark Ones.**_

_**“I only thought that this form would be easier for you to take in. Something familiar from your beloved comic books. I could try another. More closer to home. The Imp perhaps?”** Black smoke engulfed the man and when he emerged he looked like Henry’s paternal grandfather, Rumplestiltskin. **“How this, dearie? More to your liking? Or would you prefer someone else? One more aligned with your values?”** With snap of his finger the man’s form changed and he was dressed in dark blue, white, and red uniform, complete with a his signature shield. **“Ah yes. I like this form. The costume is a bit much. But yes, I can feel a surge of goodness. Are you ready to help the helpless, Little Prince? You know for truth, justice, patriotism, and the American Dream? No? Too much? Perhaps I can be another. How about Gorgon the Invincible?”** He transforms again. This time into a giant boar that breathed fire. Henry jumped back and the Darkness reverted back. **“Yes, probably easier this way. Now, are you ready to begin?”**_

_Henry frowned in confusion. “Begin what?”_

_The dark haired man smiled. **“Why learning to be the Dark One, Little Prince. You think all of the Dark Ones that came before just became the Darkness overnight? Oh, no. Even they had to learn the craft from me. Until you’ve embraced your darkness, think of me as your guide. Or if you’d prefer, me, the master, and you, my young apprentice.”** _

_“No,” the young Author replied with a simple shake of his head. “My mothers are heroes. And I’m like them. I’ll never embrace the Darkness. So, just leave me alone.”_

_**“This isn’t something you can walk away from, Henry. You are the Dark One.”** _

_He didn’t say anything at first and just started off. He didn’t know where he was going but he knew that he had to get away from the Darkness. But how does one escape something inside of themselves?_

_“I just have to find Merlin,” he said to himself. “He’ll be able to fix this.”_

_**“Merlin?”** The Darkness appeared in front of him, blocking his path. **“You're better off with me. Merlin cannot help you. You cannot fight this no more than an Evil Queen can fight her true nature. You are the Dark One, Henry Mills. For better or worse, this is your true self. There is no way to stop, you can only be stopped. That is your fate as it was the fate of all Dark Ones that came before you.”**_

_“I SAID NO!” The blue flames burst out in all directions. Everything burned. And then, the fire was gone. All that remained was blacken char and smoldering ash._

_A deep chuckle bubbled up from the Darkness and he applauded Henry’s display of power. **“Impressive,”** the Darkness praised. **“Most impressive. How did it feel? Your first taste of darkness? Liberating, is it not?”** _

_Henry didn’t reply. He couldn’t bring himself to say the words. But the Darkness already knew what was in his heart. He already knew his answer. But he couldn’t admit out loud that yes, it was liberating. He felt like he was in control. He felt powerful. He felt - for the first time in his life - he felt free._

 

**Emma (Present Day)**

 

“Regina, where the hell are you going?” Emma already knew the answer before even asked the question.

“I'm going to look for my son.”

Okay. That was fast. It was funny how quickly he became Regina's son as opposed to theirs. And by funny, Emma of course meant unequivocally frustrating to the point of wanting to harm boxes of puppies in an attempt to make herself feel better.

“He could be anywhere.”

“He couldn't have gone far,” Regina reasoned. “He can't pass the town line.”

“But you don't even know where to start,” Emma said. “And look it how you're dressed.” With a flourish Regina's clothes were changed in a purple plume of smoke, from a red dress with gold trim to grey slacks, and a black blazer over a dark silk blouse. “There. Happy?”

She didn't wait for the blonde to respond before she started off for the front door. “Good. Glad we had this talk.”

Emma sighed and followed the Mayor outside. With a dazzling flash of multi colored light, the Savior looked more like herself in blues jeans and plain button up.

“Seriously?” she called after the stubborn brunette. “You're just going to go out there without a plan and what? Hope for the best?”

The Former Queen scoffed. “I'll leave the hoping to your family.”

“Regina…”

“No, save it, Miss Swan. My son is out there and I'm going to find him.” She vanished in a smoky cloud of amaranthine before the Sheriff could offer her a rebuttal.

The Savior could have given chase but what was the point? She had learned some years ago that it did her no good to chase Regina if she didn’t want to be found. So she elected to trust the Queen formerly known as Evil, trust that she was more than capable of looking for Henry on her own. Dark One or not, that was still Henry, and he’d never hurt Regina. Never.

“Swan!” Killian was at her side before she could even turn around. “Everything alright, love?”

She sighed. “My son is the Dark One and Regina can’t even look at me. So I’m gonna go with everything being fucking far from alright.”

The Pirate nodded, his cheeks flushing sheepishly. “Right. Dumb question. So what’s our next step?”

The Savior arched an eyebrow. “Our?”

“Yes, our next step,” Killian replied. “I don’t know if you know this Swan, but I pull for the heroes now. Traded in my black cap for a white one. Which is a bloody awful choice. ‘Cause I look terrible in white.” When she smiled, with a fluttering roll of her eyes, he pulled her in for a hug. “That’s the Savior I know. Don’t despair, love. We’ll save the lad. So the Queen isn’t thinking of having a change of heart, is she?… you know again.”

Emma shoved him away from her. “No, she’s just scared. And confused. It’s complicated. But you’re right we’re going to save Henry. But first we have to figure out what the hell happened in the last six weeks.”

“Aye.”

Her parents came outside, calling out to her, and surprised the Outlaw wasn't far behind them. Mary Margaret first asked where Regina was. And when Emma told them, all her mother wanted to know was how she was doing with all of this.

“I'm okay, Mom,” Emma assured her. “You should take Dad and get Neal settled. I'll ride around with Hook and we'll see what we missed. At least around here.”

“Are you sure?” Charming asked, his eyes alit with concern. He even put his hand on her shoulder, hunching over as he held her gaze for a moment just to make sure she wasn't lying. As oblivious as David acted sometimes Emma was certain that her superpower was definitely his genetic influence more than her mother's.

“Yeah, I'm fine – well I'm not fine but I'm the Savior and this is the job, right?”

He nodded in solemn understanding. “We'll figure out a way to save Henry.”

“I know,” Emma replied. “I'll meet up with you both after I'm done. And then we'll go from there. Maybe Regina will have calmed down enough to help us by then instead of being Classic Regina.”

“I peg your pardon, Sheriff…” As soon as Robin started, Emma was already rolling her eyes and half tuning him out. “But she just watched her son turn into a fully awakened Dark One. Maybe you should cut her a bit of slack.”

“And maybe, you should go see to your own son, instead of worrying about mine.”

“Emma!” her mother admonished her.

The Savior took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “I'm sorry.”

The Outlaw nodded. “It's alright. I understand. And perhaps you're half right. If it's been six weeks, I should check on Roland.” Then he stepped in close and held her gaze. “But I won't stop caring about your boy. And if you need my help in any way to free him of the Darkness, Sheriff, all you need to do is ask.”

See, she couldn't hate this guy. There was literally no conceivable reason she could find to even dislike him. And yet… God, she hated his stupid, perfect face. The brave and just and morally upright Robin Hood. The Outlaw that stole the Evil Queen’s heart. He was a good man. He’d make Regina happy. Emma hated him. And she hated herself for hating him. But here they were.

“Thank you, Robin,” Emma told him.

“Happy hunting, Sheriff.” And then the Outlaw was gone.

The Savior watched him leave, wondering - well, a great many things to be honest. Mainly, how she should be focused on saving her son and getting back their lost memories instead of wasting time hating Robin Hood, whose only crime was that Regina choose him.

“Okay, I guess, we should get going.” When Snow’s lip straightened into a tight line the Savior frowned and asked, “What?”

“Nothing,” her mother said quickly. Which was a lie but honestly Emma was too emotionally exhausted to call her on it. “Emma, just remember that you and Regina are stronger when you’re not fighting against each other.”

“I know,” the Savior replied. “It’s just…”

“I know, Emma. If I was in your position…” Her mother took her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. “We’ll save him. We'll bring him back to the light. We have to.”

Snow was right. They’d save Henry. Because the alternative wasn’t an option.

 

**Henry (Six Weeks Ago)**

 

_**“Are you going to admit that you need my help yet, Little Prince?”** the Darkness, when Henry passed by him as he tromped through the forest with no real clue as to where he was going. **“Because that maple tree up ahead, you’ve passed it three times already. But if you don’t want to admit that you need my help, feel free to continue going around in circles.”**_

_“I won’t use Dark Magic,” Henry replied. “My moms-”_

_**“Are not here, Little Prince,”** the Darkness told him. **“And they do not possess even a fraction of the kind of power that you have. If want to find Merlin, you can. All you have to do is ask and I'll show you how.”** _

_“Fine,” the young Author sighed. “How do I find Merlin?”_

_**“Was that so hard, Little Prince?”** The Darkness mocked him. **“There’s a magical force that will put you on the path. With my assistance, you can find it.”**_

_“Ok…” Henry still didn’t trust the Darkness. How could he? He wasn’t sure that this wasn’t some sort of trick. Because Emma was right, the Darkness knew how to only do one thing, snuff out the light. And he didn’t know how long he could fight it. Heart of the Truest Believer or not, Henry was 13. He was just a kid. How could he defeat the Darkness by himself?_

_**“Splendid, Little Prince,”** **t** he Darkness said. **“Now, imagine a lake, with placid silvery waters, so clear it’s like looking into a mirror. Then, a tall tree with, sweeping, low-hanging branches that loom over it. And above it all, a beautiful, beatific blue sky. Now picture it in your mind. Picture it clearly.”** _

_Henry took a breath and closed his eyes, doing as he was instructed. He imagined the scene as it was described to him, felt the calming wind coming from the lake roll across his skin, felt the sun’s warmth catch in his hair. And when he opened his eyes, he was there, standing on the banks of the mirrored lake._

_“I didn’t want to use magic,” he exclaimed. “You tricked me.”_

_**“Of course, I did,”** the Darkness said. **“It’s what I do. Well, what you do. This was your magic after all, Little Prince.”** Fire raged within him but he kept it at bay. Especially when the Darkness pointed just behind him to what looked like a magical jellyfish that glowed in a brilliant electric blue. **“The will-o-wisp. Now if you want to find Merlin, you better catch it.”**_

_Henry groaned and gave chase running all around the forest until he caught the will-o-wisp in his hand. “Heh, gotcha. Now, show me how to find Merlin.”_

_A blur of vibrant colors streaked past him, taking the will-o-wisp from his grip. He only had a second to track the feathery blur that stopped just at a clearing in the woods long enough for him to get a clear view._

_It was a girl, no older than himself. 13, maybe 14 or 15. She had dark tan skin, and spiky, jet black hair that was shaved on both sides of her head with intricate geometric patterns. Her cheeks were streaked with red and white paint. And she was wearing thin animal skins that were adorn with colorful feathers._

_“That’s not how it works,” was all she said. And then she was gone._

_**“Lovely girl,”** the Darkness commented. **“She is right, you know. That isn’t how it works. Well… Go on. Go after her.”** _

 

**Henry (Present)**

 

The blue flames heralded the Dark One’s arrival. There he was, dressed in all black, standing before Gold’s Cabin. As he stalked forward, Henry began to hum to himself, snapping to a guitar riff only he heard. He studied the old log cabin with a pensive expression. Whatever he was thinking was for him to know and the rest of the world to worry themselves sick over.

 

_“When I was a child, I heard voices… Some would sing and some would scream.  
You soon find you have few choices… I learned the voices died with me.” _

 

He produced a ball of blue fire in his open palm, threw it through in open window, and waited.

 

_“When I was a child, I'd sit for hours... Staring into open flame.  
Something in it had a power… Could barely tear my eyes away.” _

 

And then with the snap of his fingers the cabin exploded, burning bits of wood going everywhere, raining down around Henry. And he walked through the destruction with cool indifference as he continued to sing to himself.

 

_“All you have is your fire… And the place you need to reach.  
Don't you ever... tame your demons… But always keep 'em on a leash.” _

 

The dark crystals sprouted from the ground, jetting out and crashing into each other as the earth quaked beneath the Dark One.

 

_“When I was 13, my senses fooled me… Thought gasoline was on my clothes.  
I knew that something would always rule me… I knew the scent was mine alone.” _

 

And then in a flash he transported himself back as the ground cracked up and a dark crystalline structure slowly rose up from the depths of the earth, like a giant submarine surfacing. Only it was a castle. No, a fortress.

 

_“All you have is your fire… And the place you need to reach.  
Don't you ever... tame your demons… But always keep 'em on a leash.” _

 

Inspecting his handiwork, the Dark One smiled, proudly. This was a fortress fit for a different kind of villain. One that the heroes wouldn’t be able to handle. Yes, they had defeated the Evil Queen. And the Queen of Hearts. And Rumplestilskin. Peter Pan. The Wicked Witch. The Snow Queen. But Henry Mills had learned from them. And the Savior wouldn’t be able to stop him. None of them would.

 

_“When I was a man I thought it ended.. When I knew love's perfect ache.  
But my peace has always depended… On all the ashes in my wake.” _

 

With a snap of his fingers an old man appeared in a plume of dark blue smoke. He was bonded by the wrist. His head was covered with a black cloth bag.

The Dark One chuckled. The was going to be fun.

 

_“All you have is your fire… And the place you need to reach.  
Don't you ever... tame your demons… But always keep 'em on a leash.” _

 

“Hello, Albert,” the Dark One said with a smirk when he removed the hood that covered the man’s face. “Or is it George? You know with these curses I can’t keep things straight. I mean my grandfather’s name is David _and_ David. Now that’s just lazy storytelling if you ask me. I wouldn’t have written it that way. But I broke the Quill so well, I suppose we’ll never know for sure.”

“Where are we?” the fallen king asked.

“Oh, right… I’m sorry, where are my manners? Don’t tell Regina about my lapse in etiquette because she’d just curse me into next year…” Henry snarked. “Parents, amirite? Anyway, great-granddad, or Pop-Pop - you mind if I call you Pop-Pop? I doesn’t really matter if you do. Well, Pop-Pop, I was thinking that to myself that no Supervillain lives at home with their mothers. I mean, unless you believe what the Republicans say. But that’s a whole other thing.

“Now as the Dark One I needed a place to myself. I figured Gold’s cabin would be a fitting place for plotting my forays into general moral turpitude and what have you.”

“This is Gold’s cabin?”

“I’ve made a few improvements.” The Dark One shrugged. “Well, let’s get going, Pop-Pop, there’s work to be done.”

“What makes you think I’ll help you?”

“I'm very sorry.” All the Dark One had to do was flicked his wrist and Albert rose from the ground. All he had to was curl his hand and the Old King felt his throat close as if he had choked him. “Did I give you the impression I was asking?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there's Dark Henry. Lemme know what you think with a review, and if you like my stuff, gimme a follow either here on Tumblr where I am MurderouslyAdorkable.


	2. I Look Inside Myself and See My Heart is Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Hook search the town to see what they've takes the first steps down his dark path. Regina summons the Dark One.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** Second chapter. It's getting dark, like I like it. I'm having so much fun writing Dark Henry.  
>  **Songs Used:** None, this chapter  
>  **Chapter Rating:** M/R (For Dark Tones, Violence, Adult Content, and Adult Language)  
>  **Warnings:** Dark Henry AU, OutlawQueen is a thing here (at least for now), CaptainSwan BroTP, So much angst,  
>  **Full Summary:** See Chapter One  
>  **Chapter Summary:** Emma and Hook search the town to see what they've takes the first steps down his dark path. Regina summons the Dark One.  
>  **Disclaimer:** See Chapter One

_"The thing none of you will ever understand is that there are no sides. There are no heroes or villains. There's just what I want and how I'll get it."  
_ **— Magneto**

* * *

**Regina (Six Weeks Ago)**

_After that poor showing at the pawn shop, Emma and Regina had to accept that they didn't have enough darkness to summon the portal that would take them to their son. Oddly enough it had been Hook that acted as the voice of reason._

_"Enough! You're both going to embarrass yourselves and waste our time. You heard the man, it needs darkness. And I'm sorry, loves. But neither of you fit the bill. I hate to say this but we need someone wicked. I know she's one ship short of a fleet but for your son, it's worth the risk. Henry sacrificed himself for both of you, because he believed that an evil queen could be good and a savior can be pulled back from the edge of true darkness. Are we going to let the lad twist in the wind? Or are we going to swallow our pride and ask the witch for help?"_

_Although, she wanted to eviscerate the Pirate, he had a point. They weren't doing anyone any favors willing themselves dark. That's not quite how it worked. And for Henry, Regina was ready to make any deal imaginable, do anything, rip apart this world or the Enchanted Forest if it meant getting her son back._

_"Regina dear, I'm trying to meditate. It's good for the baby. Please go, you're ruining my Chi."_

_This was for Henry, Regina reminded herself, watching Zelena in Child's Pose, her eyes closed with a self-satisfied smirk on her face. Regina's hand balled into a fist as her magic flared within her. Only Robin holding her other hand pulled her back. But when she looked at Emma, the Savior was already in mid-step, glaring daggers at the Wicked Witch before Captain Guyliner stopped her._

_"We need your help," the Pirate told Zelena._

_The Witch threw her head back and cackled. No one joined her. No one even made a move to threaten her into silence. Zelena must have caught on because the laughter died out on it's own. "Wow," Regina's sister breathed. "You must be really desperate. Well, out with it, Regina. Tell sissy all about what troubles you." She cast a knowing look Robin's way and smiled. "Though I could venture a guess or two."_

_The Former Queen bared teeth. "Careful."_

_Her sister feigned innocence. "What?"_

_Emma glanced between Regina and Robin and shook her head. The former Queen knew what the Savior must be thinking. And frankly the fact that the blonde was splitting her focus between finding their son and whether or not Regina had broken things off with Robin, aggravated the brunette to no end. They had more important things to deal with. Or perhaps, losing Henry to the Darkness was punishment for turning their backs on their respective True Loves._

_"Something's happened to our son," Emma replied. "The Darkness broke free from Gold and took Henry. Now his name is on the dagger, we're trying to find him, and that wand is the only way we can."_

_"Well…" Zelena said. "That is quite a mess."_

_"Help us save Henry," Regina implored her. "We're trying to rid the world of the Darkness. Robin wants that for his son and the child he shares with you. You should want that too."_

_The witch scoffed. "I don't share, sis. This child is mine. And mine alone. I am doing all of the work. Your forest-fragranced outlaw was just an unwilling pawn in its creation."_

_"Quite unwilling," Robin added._

_"If it makes you feel any better, I didn't enjoy a single second of it." Zelena turned slowly, setting her sights on Regina with a mischievous smirk. "You know, I'm not sure what you see in him. I mean he's fit enough, I suppose. But it's like bedding a living version of the English Patient, in the form of a pine-scented thief. Beautifully put together, but ultimately a boring experience only pretentious people seem to enjoy… Wait a second, have we figured out the true reason you're with our dear sweet Robin Hood, sister?"_

_"Zelena, you can still deliver a baby without your tongue," the Former Queen threatened. And she felt it, the part of her that would always be the Evil Queen trying to claw her way to the surface. Despite Regina's claims to the contrary, the Evil Queen was born out of necessity; to make her feel like she was in control when everything seemed to be crumbling around her. She protected Regina's heart. The Evil Queen made her strong when she felt anything but. And with her son gone, his name on the Dark One's dagger, her life was spiraling out of control again. And once more, she felt the pull of the Evil Queen._

_"Enough of the family squabbling," Hook injected. "Are you going to help us find the young lad or not?"_

_"Of course," the Witch replied, much to everyone's surprise. "And before you get on your respective high horses, I'll have you all know that pregnancy's changed me, dears. I'm going to do whatever I can to free my nephew of the Darkness. Just let me see that wand."_

_"No," Emma said, flatly._

_Regina's sister scoffed. "This little love bracelet that you put on me neutralizes my magic, remember? I am powerless."_

_The Mayor's eyes narrow suspiciously as she passed the wand to the Witch. "Zelena, I swear to-"_

_"Oh yes, it's so simple. I'm surprised you didn't figure it out before now, sis," Zelena said as if she hadn't spoken at all. "You simply need an object that guides the portal to its destination. Something that belonged to Henry. Something meaningful to him."_

_"Fine," Emma replied, begrudgingly. "We'll use the Book to find him."_

_"There might be a slight problem that, Sheriff," Zelena interjected. "Your magic isn't dark. And Regina's nowhere near powerful enough."_

_"Can you make it work?" Hook asked._

_"I believe so," the Witch told them, dangling her arm in front of them with the bracelet in full view. "There's just a tiny something standing in my way."_

_Before Regina could accept Zelena's terms, Emma responded with a resounding. "No. She killed Henry's father. If you think she can actually be trusted, then I don't know what to tell you."_

_"You don't know what to tell me?" Regina asked, trying to keep her anger in check but failing miserably. "You can tell me that saving our son is your top priority. You can tell me that you'll do anything to get him back. You can tell me that you trust me."_

_"Trust you?" Emma scoffed. "You're willing to make a deal with Zelena. Ze-le-na! Your crazy ass sister that glamoured herself to look like your boyfriend's dead wife just to get back at you. You really think she won't use our love… for Henry against us? Then fine, do what you think is best. You're going to do whatever you want to anyway, right?"_

_Why did Regina have this feeling that Emma wasn't just talking about Henry being the Dark One, or Zelena?_

_"Emma…"_

_"Regina, look me in the eye and tell me that if it was me instead of Henry, you'd make the same deal and I'll drop it," Emma ordered. And when Regina said nothing, the Savior scoffed. "Thought so."_

_Then she was gone and Regina was left befuddled, standing in a room with her lover, her sister, and Emma's former boyfriend._

_"Well, she really holds a grudge, doesn't she?" Zelena broke the awkward silence with the kind of grace Regina had come to expect from her sister. "You know, you should talk to her, because I may be your only way to find your son, sis."_

* * *

**Emma (Present Day)**

"Swan… Swan… Swan!"

"What?!"

"You're going a bit fast," the Pirate replied, carefully. "Likely to crash and kill us both."

The Sheriff had been speeding through town, taking turns like she was a racecar driver; the fading sounds of screeching tires, and the smell of burning rubber left behind in her wake. Though it was hell on the bug, it would have been fine if she was on her own and no one else was around to witness it.

She eased off the gas. "Sorry."

"Swan, I know what you're going through…"

"Do you?" Emma snapped. "Do you really? Do you know what it's like to watch the only reason you get out of bed every morning ripped away from you? Oh right, I forgot. Of course, you do. Now just imagine Gold waking around in a Milah suit, broadcasting your failure to protect her for all to see. Then maybe, just maybe you'd know what the fuck this is like for me, Killian!"

In the cab of the car, silence befell the pair. Emma's outburst had her stomach twisted up in knots. And adding to her anger, pain, and all around desperation was the fact that while Henry was evil and missing, she didn't know where Regina was either. She didn't know what she was doing.

She didn't know how to help her.

"Do you feel better after all of that?" Hook asked, carefully.

"No," Emma replied. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright, Swan," he told her. "I don't mind being your emotional punching bag from time to time. I'm not your parents, love. I'm not going to give you some speech about hope and goodwill and all of that. Your boy is the Dark One. A bit of darkness and despair is understandable. If you ask me, it's a bloody wonder you and her Majesty haven't hoisted the black flag, and begun to slit throats."

"Well, just wait," Emma joked, darkly. "That still might be on the menu."

"You honestly think that's a possibility?" the Pirate asked. "You think the Queen will take up the title of Evil once more?"

"Not Regina, Killian. Me," the Savior confessed. "Every bad thing I did, every wrong move, every mistake I ever made lead me here, to Storybrooke, to my family, to Henry. Being the Savior, it hasn't been easy. But the only thing that kept me going was knowing that the work I was did was something Henry could be proud of. That I was making the world better for him. So he didn't have to know the same darkness I did when I was his age. And now…" Her throat tightened and her eyes welled with tears she was too proud to shed. "It should have been me, Killian. My name should be on that dagger."

"It wouldn't have made things better, love," he said, softly.

"I know. But at least Henry would have been safe."

Something darted in front of the Bug and Emma had to swerve and slam on the brakes just to avoid hitting whatever that was. The Pirate and the Savior shared a look and then exited the Bug at the same time.

"What was that?" Hook asked.

"Not a clue," Emma replied.

"Well from the looks of it, whatever it was, it went toward the forest."

"Let's go."

"Lead the way, love."

They walked through the woods without speaking. At least at first. Neither of them had ever been comfortable with silence. For Emma it brought forth memories of long nights being tucked away in a bedroom that locked from the outside, Christmases without presents, and the knowledge she had been truly alone once upon a time. And for Killian, the ghosts of his past always spoke a little louder in the quiet.

"You ever thought that maybe defeating these villains just makes matters worse?" His question made the Savior cut her eyes at him. Even in the dark of night, tromping through the woods, she wanted to make she Killian felt her disapproval. He did because he began to explain himself. "Hear me out, Swan.

"First, you defeat the Evil Queen. Then Cora shows up. You defeat ther and only have to save Henry from Pan. After that Zelena appears. We put that business to rest, and the Snow Queen tries to get us to kill each other and take you as her sister. We vanquish her and then the Crocodile attempts to rewrite his story. We thwart him only for your boy to become the bloody Dark One."

"What's you point, Killian?" Emma asked, growing irritated.

"That being a hero is a crap job, love," Killian said, with a touch of levity. But a lot of truth was disguised as jest. And joke or not, he was right. Being the Savior was arguably the worst job she had ever had. The risks were often too high, and payout was next to nothing.

"Maybe we should unionize?"

Killian shook his head. "The Queen would never go for that, Swan."

"You're right," Emma agreed and kept walking. "Not even worth the fight."

"Ah, Swan…" Killian called to her.

But she didn't hear him and said, "With Regina, I've learned to pick my battles."

"Love…"

"And what are we going to do? Strike if she doesn't meet our demands?"

"Savior…"

"With my luck the second I do that - boom! Giant meteor. And it's goodbye Storybrooke."

"Emma!"

"What?"

The Pirate nodded to a clearing just ahead, where a lush green weeping willow stood, glowing in the soft, silver moonlight.

"Is that what I think it is?" The Sheriff asked.

"Aye," Killian affirmed. "That's the tree that imprisoned the Wizard."

The Savior's expression contorted into a bemused frown. "Okay. But what's it doing here?"

* * *

**Hook (Six Weeks Ago)**

_"What do you want?" the Witch asked as soon as the Pirate slipped into her cell._

_If the Savior knew he was doing this, she'd kill him. "I want your help with the wand."_

_Zelena regarded him with suspicion. "Why? So you can get in your precious savior's good graces? And by good graces I mean-"_

_Killian stopped her before she could finished. "Yes, I know. The deaf, dumb, and blind know what you mean."_

_"Do I detect trouble in paradise?" the Witch teased._

_"No, you don't," he replied. "'Sides, love, the Savior and I aren't together."_

_"Did she leave you? She did, didn't she?"_

_"Oy! Maybe I broke it off with her. Maybe I finally figured out there's someone else out there that'll be better for her," the Pirate replied._

_"Is it the Toy Maker's son? Oh, or her childhood friend, the daughter of the dragon?" Zelena asked. "Is that why you're here? A little rebellion to get back at an ex girlfriend?"_

_"No," he said, resolutely. "Henry is the Dark One and we have to save him. If Emma can't see that you're the only way we can get to him, then… Well…"_

_The Witch frowned. "You're following my sister's orders. I'm surprised she didn't send her outlaw to do her dirty work."_

_"She thought I'd be better for the job, considering…"_

_The redhead chuckled, seemingly pleased with the way things were playing out. "Considering I'm carrying his child? Or do you think perhaps she's afraid that he won't be able to control himself around me? I don't actually care either way." She gestured to the bracelet. "Just take this blasted thing off."_

_The Pirate shook his head. "Not so fast, greenie. I'm going to need some assurances first, that you're not going to do anything... unexpected."_

_Hand to her chest, Zelena swore, "On my unborn child's life."_

_"Afraid I'm going to need some real assurance," Hook replied, producing a small vial from his coat's inner pocket._

_"What's that?"_

_"This is a potion your sister gave me a long time ago."_

_"To do what?"_

_"To rip out a heart."_

_"Why would she give you that?"_

_"Because she wanted me to take your mother's heart," he finally snapped, annoyed that the Witch just kept talking without allowing him the five seconds it took to pour the potion over his hook. "You can't be surprised your family's troubled. Cora was a monster. A beauty to be sure. But a deranged one. Though, that's something I suspect is a familial trait among the Mills women. Now then, this is probably going to sting."_

_There was a certain art to the magical removal of a heart. Even if he had zero practice, the Pirate was a purveyor of all manners of villainy. If all he had to do was sink his hook into someone's chest, well he could certainly do that. It's not like he hadn't before. Minus the magical aid, of course. But before the hook could even touch Zelena, Killian was blown back by a burst of magical energy._

_The Pirate slammed into the far wall with an audible thud before he slumped to the floor, dazed and trying to regain his bearings._

_Zelena cackled, ever so pleased with herself. "My family may be troubled dearie, but we all know that a heart is a precious thing, and I cast a protection spell on mine eons ago. So you're going to have to do better than that." The Pirate heard her footsteps draw closer. "Oh, it appears you were right. It did sting. Now then, do you want to see something really painful?"_

_Hook lifted his head in time to see Zelena puck a knife from his belt and use it to saw into her wrist. He watched in muted horror as the Witch's hand was severed by her own doing and then with the aid of magic it grew back. "There. Much better. You should have listened to the Savior."_

_And then she was gone in a cloud of green smoke._

_The Pirate rose to his feet and dusted himself off as if he hadn't just been magically bitch-slapped only moments before. He looked around and sighed as a cloud of dark violet smoke engulfed him. And when it cleared, there stood Regina in all her regal splendor._

_"For one as skilled in glamour as Zelena is supposed to be," the former Queen said to an empty room. "You'd think she'd have seen through that."_

* * *

**Emma (Six Weeks Ago)**

_She was thumbing through Henry's story book, trying not get bogged down in feelings of self-doubt and overwhelming guilt but as of right now she had failed on both fronts. Her son's name was on the Dark One's dagger. The dagger that was currently laying on the table next to the book. Henry's name in black embolden letters. It should have been her. Not Henry. What good was being the Savior if she couldn't protect the person that brought her to her happy ending?_

_It had taken a few years for her to see the magic in this place. She had closed herself off to it in the beginning and in turn it closed her off to her parents, her son, and to Regina. And now as she had started to accept this world and her place in it, something wholly unbelievable had presented itself._

_What was she going to do? How was the Savior supposed to defeat an evil that had taken her son hostage? Normally, she'd go to Regina when she was at a loss but they weren't on the same page about Henry right now. And she wasn't sure if they'd ever be again._

_"Emma!"_

_Speak of the devil, the blonde thought when the Mayor burst through the door of her parents' loft._

_"Hey," she greeted without turning around._

_"I'm sorry," Regina apologized. "I know I shouldn't be here. Especially after how we left things. I was just… worried."_

_That got Emma's attention. Not the words. But how she said them. There was real concern there. Genuine almost tangible concern. "Why? What's wrong?"_

_"Zelena. She got out. Come on. We have make sure everyone's safe. Even your idiot parents."_

_The Savior stood, and walked over to Regina. In spite everything, the smile that curled the ends of the blonde's pale lips couldn't be helped. She liked seeing this side of Regina. The blonde liked it when her compassion shined through. Don't mistake her, Emma loved every part of the Former Queen. From the snarky and morally ambiguous part of her, to the passionate Regina that loved as fiercely and as fully as she hated. But it was when the caring side of her was turned on someone other than their son, did Emma's heart swell. She just wished that Regina's fear of rejection and loss didn't stop her from being this person more often._

_"What?" the brunette asked when Emma's gaze lingered on her just a moment too long._

_"No, I just…" the Savior's grin widened as she closed the distance between them. "I like when you're concerned about me."_

_When Emma tried to pull the other woman in closer, Regina stopped her with a hand pressed into her chest. "Sheriff, what do you think you're doing?"_

_"Regina," the blonde breathed, and stepped forward, her arms wrapping around the other woman's waist. "I know things are complicated between us right now because you haven't talked to Robin yet. But with Henry and everything else… I know we're fighting but…" Her voice dropped to just above a whisper as she pleaded, "Regina, I need you."_

_Their lips met and for Emma there was a sense of relief there. Like no matter what happens they'd always have each other. But the relief was short lived because something felt off. It wasn't just the way Regina kissed her, it was how her lips felt pressed against Emma's. It felt wrong. It didn't feel like Regina._

_That's when it clicked, and Emma recoiled like she had been burned. "Zelena?"_

_The glamour vanished in a cloud of green and the Wicked Witch stood where a visage of Regina once was. "Well done. You really do love her, don't you?" Zelena cooed, with just a hint of mockery. "Well that certainly is an interesting turn of events. Albeit not an entirely unsurprising one. I mean you'd have to be a complete idiot not to notice how you two carry on."_

_The Savior's eyes narrowed with disdain. "What do you want?"_

_"Why you, dear Savior," Zelena replied. "See, you're the key to everything for me."_

_There was the slight sting of pain. And then, nothing._

* * *

**Henry (Present Day)**

The Dark One sat on a living throne made from a dying apple tree. The greying bark, cracking and flaking off, rotting apples littering the ground around him. The tree's roots rose from the ground, malformed and twisted to shape its armrests and the seat itself was carved into its trunk.

"Why am I here?" the Fallen King demanded. "What do you want?"

The Dark One said nothing. He just started at the old man, his face expressionless, his tri-colored eyes unreadable. He knew Albert was used to getting his way. He had been an ally of his mother and an enemy to his grandparents. A king. And kings, like queens were used to having their apple pie and eating it too. Telling them no, making them wait, refusing to acknowledge their self-prescribed importance, all of these things would annoy even the most humble of monarchs. Do these things to a man like Albert, who was drunk on his own former glory, and he might very well have a conniption fit.

But Albert should know that a good villain, a smart villain, would never reveal their plans when someone simply asked.

"Answer me, you insolent little bastard," the Former King demanded. When Henry still didn't say a word, Albert bristled at the perceived insult. "I should have killed your grandfather when I had the chance."

This time the Dark One did speak, leaning forward on his throne as his eyes bore into the Old King. "Your mistake."

"Or maybe I should have just killed your whore of a mother," Albert spat.

The Dark One arched an eyebrow at his words and simply asked without even a hint of anger, "Which one?"

"I demand-"

"You _demand_?" Henry's voice boomed over the aging villain as he rose to his feet. "Let me remind you, Pop-Pop, king or not, no one make demands of the Dark One. But I will make you a deal, Pop-Pop. It's simple, really." With a wave of his hand, a large rock appeared next to them. And encased in the stone was a blade with an ornate handle and a giant ruby pommel. "You pull that sword from it's prison and I won't kill you in the exact same manner you murdered Billy."

"Billy?" Albert scoffed. "What was the mouse to you?"

"Is that what you're really concerning yourself with right now?" Henry asked. "Because if I was in your shoes I'd be thinking about how not only did you kill Billy, you fucking _ended_ him. You ripped him apart, sliced him up. That must have taken hours. All of those cuts. All of that blood. The scent of rusting iron and meat in the air. I know you probably did most of that damage when he was dead, but I wonder how long I can keep you alive. I mean with magic I could probably do it indefinitely but that wouldn't make it a proper experiment. Though the idea of you feeling everything until the very end is growing on me somewhat. It makes for a more compelling plot point. The Golden Son's further descent into the Darkness. What do you think, Pop-Pop? How would you write it?"

"You're insane."

"That I am not. One of the benefits of being insane is not knowing the difference between right and wrong. I know killing you, slowly, painfully… It's wrong. I just don't care. At this point I'll do it just to see the expression change on your face. Or you can take the deal and try to pull the sword from the stone. Your choice, Pop-Pop. Like I said, to me it doesn't make a difference either way."

For once Albert Spencer looked rattled. He stared at the Dark One, his eyes wide with fear. It seemed that the old man valued his life. Ironic given the fact that he didn't value anyone else's.

"Well?" the Dark One asked.

"I… I'll pull the sword from the stone."

"That remains to be seen, Pop-Pop. But you are more than welcome to try."

The Former King stepped forward and put his hands on the grip of the sword and began to pull. The sword didn't budge. At least not at first. Then the blade started to give, and for a moment it looked like Albert could do it. But he looked worse for wear the longer he attempted to removed the sword. His face and hands were red and blistering; skin bubbling up like he was being boiled from the inside out. Then his epidemius slowly burned away. Then the fatty tissue underneath. Soon the smell of burnt flesh hung thick in the air, as Albert finally noticed he was being immolated. His suit caught on fire and within seconds the Old King was ablaze and burning oh so prettily, until he was just a pile of blacked ash on the ground.

"His heart wasn't pure enough," a meek voice sounded from the shadows.

"I know," the Dark One replied. "I didn't think he'd be able to."

"Then why did you make him do it?"

"I didn't make him do anything. I gave him a choice. He chose poorly. It's a simple as that. You should know the consequences of making the wrong choice. Or did you forget what happened to you when you worked with Gold to curse my family, Isaac?"

The little dark haired man stepped from the darkness, bowing his head. "I didn't forget. I'm sorry, Dark One. I didn't mean to speak out of turn."

"Stop groveling. I'm not the Imp. I don't need your fear."

"Wh- Wha- What do you need from me?"

The Dark One wagged his finger and clicked his tongue in disapproval. "I can't tell you that, Isaac. It would diminish the emotional impact when I finally reveal my endgame. So, no spoilers."

* * *

**Regina (Six Weeks Ago)**

_Zelena threw the dagger at Regina's feet. The rage she felt at the single action as well as seeing Emma, not only wearing the nullifying bracelet, but being held by her sister's magic was almost insurmountable. She wanted to eviscerate the Witch for the disregard she showed Henry and the woman that gave birth to him. But she had to remind herself that heroes didn't disemboweled their enemies, especially pregnant ones, no matter how strong the temptation may be._

_"Hello, sis. I see you've fixed the clock. It would be a shame to break it again. Although, it might be fun to see if swans really can fly." Zelena added just a little bit of pressure to the magic coiled around Emma's neck. Just enough that the Savior felt it, and Regina knew she wasn't playing around._

_The Former Queen practically snarled at the display of power. "You lay another finger on her…"_

_"Oh, I'm not here to hurt the Savior," Zelena assured her. "I'm here to trade her for the apprentice's wand."_

_"What the hell do you want with this?" Regina asked._

_"I am exhausted, sis," the Witch told her truthfully. "I don't want to continue on with this fight. It's grown tiresome. And I wasn't lying when I said that motherhood has changed me. See, this child is my future, and I am not letting anyone take it from me or turn it against me. So I am going as far away from you and the Outlaw as possible... Over the rainbow, where you can't follow."_

_"Back to Oz?"_

_"I may have been feared and despised there, but at least I was free. At least I was in control," her sister confessed. And if Regina was honest, she could understand the sentiment. "So if you want your precious savior to live through the day, you will give me that wand."_

_"You can't, Regina. Please," Emma begged, struggling against Zelena's magic "Don't give this bit-"_

_The Wicked Witch grip tightened and the blonde was rendered speechless._

_Regina knew what she had to do and gave Zelena the wand. "I'm sorry, Emma. I have to."_

_Her sister released the Savior as soon as the wand was in her hands and the Mayor rushed over to her fallen compatriot._

_"Emma?" she asked, and removed the bracelet, passing it to Robin when he approached._

_"I'm fine," the blonde said, though she didn't look it._

_The Mayor didn't ask for Emma's approval before she healed her._

_"Lovely, Regina. Thank you," Zelena said, triumphantly. "Now, all it needs is a little direction." She pulled out the charm she used to trap her magic back in New York. "A trinket from home… And now watch me do what you weren't powerful enough to do yourself." With a flick of her wrist, storm clouds gathered overhead. The sky rumbled as lightning struck and a tornado touched down in the distance. But the magic was powerful and therefore taxing on the wielder. Something Zelena had soon discovered with a flash of green light. "Ohh! Ohh!" she gasped, her breathing heavy and labored. "No!"_

_"What the hell happened?" Hook asked._

_"What happened is, I'm not stupid," Regina began as she slowly rose to her feet and approached her older sister. David and Robin flanked the Witch, replacing the bracelet on her sister's as they subdued her. "I knew you could open that portal, but I also knew it would weaken you. See, there's one thing our family does well, sis, and that's exploit pain." The Mayor snatched the wand from Zelena's grasp. "Now we're gonna take your portal, but we're not taking it to Oz." She locked eyes with the blonde who only gave her a slight nod in understanding. "We're taking it to our son."_

* * *

**Regina (Present)**

The former Queen knew how much Henry's "castle" had meant to him, and still when she had the opportunity to hurt the Savior by hurting him, Regina didn't even think twice before signing the demolition order. Only barren sand now laid where Henry's "castle" had once been. The site of Regina's biggest regret.

Until now.

Her son was the Dark One and she couldn't help but feel like this was some karmic punishment. Her name should be on the dagger. She should be the Dark One. Henry shouldn't be burdened with darkness. He was 13, shouldn't know what true darkness was. He was only a child. No child should know this kind of evil.

Regina had worked so hard to make sure he didn't have the experiences she had with her mother. Had it been a perfect process? No, of course not. But she had Henry's unconditional love. And that's all that mattered to her. Because whenever she was racked with self-doubt, whenever she wondered if it had all been worth it, Regina only had to do was, catch a glimpse of his bright, happy smile, and she knew it had been.

She had terrorized a population, devastated a realm with a Dark Curse; she killed, she tortured, and the sound of screams had once been music to her ears. But her path had ultimately lead her to Henry. Her redemption.

And that used to mean something.

"Henry Mills."

She wanted to know if he was okay.

"Henry Mills."

She wanted to know how this all happened.

"Henry Mills."

And as selfish as it was, she wanted to know if he hated her.

"Mom."

He didn't sound like himself. He didn't sound like the colicky baby she had raised into a kind-hearted young man. He didn't sound like her Little Prince. His voice had an icy quality to it; the kind of cold that cut through a person. He didn't look like Henry either. Ever since Emma barrelled into town in that yellow deathtrap, Regina saw so much of the golden haired Savior in her son and less of herself.

Until now.

The way he moved, every step, every slight tilt of his head, every small flourish with his hand was careful and deliberate. She marveled at how his eyes burned into her and how his smile looked more like a sneer or a snarl. And all of it reminded it of herself… when she was the Evil Queen.

"Henry?" On a reflex, Regina reached for him but he jumped back. "I'm sorry, Henry. Whatever happened in Camelot, I'm sorry we failed you."

"That's the tragic irony of all of this is, I know you are, Mom," he said with an aloof indifference. "But it doesn't change anything. If you knew the truth you might even understand."

"If I would understand, why did you erase my memories?" she asked.

Henry rolled his eyes. "It's a curse, Mom."

"I know, but what I can't figure out is why."

"If I wanted you to know, I wouldn't have erased your memories."

Regina frowned. The key was those missing memories. Why else take them in the first place? "Henry, you have to know we won't stop until we get them back."

"It's not going to happen, Mom," he sneered. "Because - if you recall - I'm the son of the Evil Queen. And I did learn from you, so I built this curse without the two things you need to break it... True Love and a savior."

"We have a savior. We have Emma."

"Mom, I love you. But a fallen hero with just a touch of darkness in her heart does not a savior make. Not one strong enough to break this curse anyway."

"Then we'll find a way, Henry," the Mayor vowed. And he let out a deep rolling laugh. It was chilling, but the former Queen wasn't deterred. "You don't think we can save you?"

"I know you can't."

"You're wrong, Henry." She believed that. More often than not they defied all odds and sometimes the natural order of things, emerging victorious. "Emma and I, we can protect this town. And we'll save you."

"Have you ever thought there might be another possibility?" Henry asked, reaching out for her hand.

"And what's that?" she replied, as he turned her palm up and placed a small vial of ash in her hand, closing it.

"That maybe this town doesn't deserve your protection and maybe I don't want to be saved," he suggested, before adding, "You might want to have a closed casket for King George. If you want to waste the space. I, personally wouldn't bother."

Then he combusted without warning and burned away in a disturbingly, yet hauntingly beautiful display of blue flames.

"Wait, Henry, please…" Regina called. But he was gone. And she was left with more questions than answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright Chapter Two is up. What do you think? I'm loving Dark Henry. There's more darkness to come. You can follow me on tumblr where I am MurderouslyAdorkable. :D


End file.
